BURPING CONTEST
by firebird95
Summary: Yeah so if you didn't guess already what this is about then you can't read so you don't know what I am saying. Aaannyywwaayyss it is about what would happen if the flock had a burping contest. And stuff like that.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Maximum Ride(awww)  
Claimer: I do own Panda and Evil Twin  
****Hope you enjoy(except for The Ninth Layer)  
~Maranda Panda**

* * *

**Panda:*sigh*Bored**

**Evil Twin: Write a story.**

**Panda: Why, so you can take over it!**

**Evil Twin: yes. I mean NOO. Why would I want to do that when I'm clearly not bored like you.**

**Panda:*sigh*Fine I'll write a story.**

* * *

Max: BURPING CONTEST!!!

Fang+Iggy: YES!!

Gazzy:*fake burping* Yeah. Lets do it

Angel+Nudge: Awww. That's not fair

Max: Why?

Panda: Common sense Max. They aren't that good at burping.

Angel: Hey that's not nice I can beat you up any time.

Panda: But can you beat me at a burping contest?

Angel: …

Panda: Yeah, didn't think so.

Max:*whispers to Fang* Why is the author talking to us?

Panda: Because I want to. Do you have a problem with that?

Max: …um…

Panda: Yeah, didn't think so.

Max: … Anyways… Who's ready for the burping contest?

Gazzy: Me. Me. Me.

Nudge: I'll try, but I won't win due to the fact…

Panda makes Nudge go inside a glass container that was sound proof.

Fang: …um… That works I guess. I'll get the soda.

Ten minutes later Fang came back with no soda, but he looked all wet and very tired. Then, out of no where a soda monster was chasing Fang.

Max and the rest of the flock stood there in complete silence because they were unprepared to fight a soda monster.

Evil Twin: Mwahahaha. I have taken over the story because Panda had to do her homework and now the story will be all mine. Mwahaha.

Angel: Do you think drinking this soda monster would be bad for us?

Evil Twin: …um… Darn I didn't think about them drinking it.

The flock started pulling out really cool swirly straws and started sucking up the monster, except for Nudge because she was still inside a glass container. Then out of no where the straws disappeared.

Evil Twin: Mwahaha. All the straws are gone. So my monster remains supreme compared to you monster things.

Angel: Hey we aren't monsters we are really cool humans that have wings. I don't think you are cool compared to us due to the fact that you don't have any wings. Oh yeah, be jealous of our amazingness.

Angel's mouth disappeared.

Evil Twin: How does it feel to be a "really cool human" when you don't even have a mouth. Mwahaha.

Max: Wow. I think that was a bit harsh.

Evil Twin: You think it was a bit harsh?

Max: Well, she is just a six year old

Gazzy: And my sister. Give my sister her mouth back!!!

Angel's mouth reappears

Evil Twin: …um… I did that? *Evil Twin scratches his head*

Angel: hehe

Iggy: Nice one.

Evil Twin: Wait, what just happened?!?!?!?!

Angel: Nothing

Panda: …um… Why is my story messed up??

Out of no where the soda monster came and started dancing.

Panda: …um… weird.

The Evil Twin sneaks away from the world before Panda could strangle him. He is then never to be found due to the fact that the soda monster ate him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Panda:*sigh*Bored**

**Evil Twin: Write a story.**

**Panda: Why, so you can take over it!**

**Evil Twin: yes. I mean NOO. Why would I want to do that when I'm clearly not bored like you.**

**Panda:*sigh*Fine I'll write a story.**

Max: BURPING CONTEST!!!

Fang+Iggy: YES!!

Gazzy:*fake burping* Yeah. Lets do it

Angel+Nudge: Awww. That's not fair

Max: Why?

Panda: Common sense Max. They aren't that good at burping.

Angel: Hey that's not nice I can beat you up any time.

Panda: But can you beat me at a burping contest?

Angel: …

Panda: Yeah, didn't think so.

Max:*whispers to Fang* Why is the author talking to us?

Panda: Because I want to. Do you have a problem with that?

Max: …um…

Panda: Yeah, didn't think so.

Max: … Anyways… Who's ready for the burping contest?

Gazzy: Me. Me. Me.

Nudge: I'll try, but I won't win due to the fact…

Panda makes Nudge go inside a glass container that was sound proof.

Fang: …um… That works I guess. I'll get the soda.

Ten minutes later Fang came back with no soda, but he looked all wet and very tired. Then, out of no where a soda monster was chasing Fang.

Max and the rest of the flock stood there in complete silence because they were unprepared to fight a soda monster.

Evil Twin: Mwahahaha. I have taken over the story because Panda had to do her homework and now the story will be all mine. Mwahaha.

Angel: Do you think drinking this soda monster would be bad for us?

Evil Twin: …um… Darn I didn't think about them drinking it.

The flock started pulling out really cool swirly straws and started sucking up the monster, except for Nudge because she was still inside a glass container. Then out of no where the straws disappeared.

Evil Twin: Mwahaha. All the straws are gone. So my monster remains supreme compared to you monster things.

Angel: Hey we aren't monsters we are really cool humans that have wings. I don't think you are cool compared to us due to the fact that you don't have any wings. Oh yeah, be jealous of our amazingness.

Angel's mouth disappeared.

Evil Twin: How does it feel to be a "really cool human" when you don't even have a mouth. Mwahaha.

Max: Wow. I think that was a bit harsh.

Evil Twin: You think it was a bit harsh?

Max: Well, she is just a six year old

Gazzy: And my sister. Give my sister her mouth back!!!

Angel's mouth reappears

Evil Twin: …um… I did that? *Evil Twin scratches his head*

Angel: hehe

Iggy: Nice one.

Evil Twin: Wait, what just happened?!?!?!?!

Angel: Nothing

Panda: …um… Why is my story messed up??

Out of no where the soda monster came and started dancing.

Panda: …um… weird.

The Evil Twin sneaks away from the world before Panda could strangle him. He is then never to be found due to the fact that the soda monster ate him.


	3. Chapter 3

Max: Soooo... Anyways maybe we should have an actually burping contest

Nudge taps on the glass door and says something that no one can hear.

Panda: Oops forgot about how I kind of locked up Nudge.

Then the glass door disappears like magic

Nudge: That was so cool how it magically disappeared

Panda: It didn't magically disappear, smart child. It was simply taken out of the story. DUH!!!

Max stands there as though she still doesn't understand how the author is actually speaking to her. Awkward silence.

Gazzy: uh... who wants to go get the soda this time

Fang: Definitely not me.

Iggy:*laughs* Why are you afraid of another soda monster, because it would be so dumb of the author to include that a second time

Angel looks up into the sky as if she is trying to find Panda

Angel: Hey, um Panda do you mind, like, magically making the soda appear so that no one has to go get

Panda: No because I don't know how to do magic.

Angel: Well you know what I mean.

Panda: Fine, just get on with the burping constest.

Then two cases of soda appeared in Max's hands and a random host and 3 judges popped out of the sky.

Host: Alright lets get ready to have a burping contest. Please all contestants grab your soda and get ready.

The whole flock rushed to grab their sodas, whereas Nudge and Angel hesitate to grab their soda.

Max: Guys why are you hesitating to grab your soda, don't you want to have a little fun around this boring place.

Panda: um Max are you a dumb child that forgets a lot of things they said they didn't want to have a burping contest because they think it's unfair.

Fang: Hey! Max is not a dumb child!!!

Panda: Yeah, she is well kind of dumb.

Fang: No she isn't.

Panda: Then why hasn't she proclaimed that she loves you soooo much when she knows that you love her soooo much too. That is called dumb, my dear emo fly boy.

Fang suddenly gets really quiet.

Iggy: Sooo...um lets get back to the contest

Host: First up is...Max!

Max takes a nice gulp of soda and then a rumbling sound lasts for 15 seconds. Everyone claps for the burp. Max recieves a 8.5 from judge one, 9.0 from judge two, and a 8.7 from judge three

Max: Um guys that wasn't me.

Panda: Then who the heck was that????? I mean its not like someone can... never mind I know who it was. It was...


	4. Chapter 4

Evil Twin: ME. Mwahahaha.

Panda: How the heck did you get back into my story??? I thought you were eaten by the soda monster.

Evil Twin: Oh yeah about that I kind of got out of its stomach. It was really gross and sticky, but very easy.

Panda: Well that is just great information. Um... Aaaaaaaaaaaaanyways WHY ARE YOU BACK IN MY STORY????

Evil Twin: If you think about it, its more of my story.

Panda: Um... No not at all its my story and I'm sorry to tell you this but GET OUT OF MY STORY! Oh wait I'm actually not sorry!!

Fang:Um...sorry tp innterupt, but can we get on with the burping contest.

Evil Twin: Never. Mwahahahaha

Then suddenly Fang's mouth dissapeared.

Max: How come you always take away people's mouths?!?!?!?!?!?

Evil Twin: Because that is how I am and I can do whatever I want now that Panda is eliminated for awhile. Mwahahaha.

Then out of no where the judges became Erasers???

Angel: I thought all the Erasers were dead.

Max: They were, at least i thought they were?!?!

Evil Twin: See I can do what ever I want to.

Iggy: Can you make me see??

Evil Twin: Yeah, but that is a good deed. Now Erasers beat these freak fly kids at a burping contest.

Gazzy: Thats why you brought them back to beat us at a burp contest. That is just completly weird.

Evil Twin: Hey, kid I never told you I was normal.

Angel: Wow I would have never guessed that you were not normal.

Evil Twin: You think, wow I guess I need to be a bit more crazy.

Then out of no where a talking monkey started saying a bunch of jokes.

Monkey:  
Why did the monkey fall off the tree?  
Because he was dead  
Why did the second monkey fall off the tree?  
Because he was stapled to the first monkey  
Why did the third monkey fall off the tree?  
PEER PRESURE  
Man, I miss my cousins

A random crowd appears and applauses at the joke. Then the monkey and crowd disappeared.

Evil Twin: I think that was crazy enough for you people to get that I am not normal.

Max: Yeah, we kind of get that you are not normal. Its just dat we really don't want to have to beat a bunch of Erasers at a burping contest.

Evil Twin Oh don't worry you wont beat them because I will make sure of it. Mwahahahaha

Iggy: Do you mind giving Fang's mouth back before we start.

Evil Twin: Oh yeah forgot about that. Um, here is your mouth back.

Fang's mouth reappers.

Fang: Thanks jerk.

Evil Twin: Don't be mean to me because I will easily take away your mouth again.

Fang gets real quiet.

Evil: So....my Erasers are getting angry because they want to destroy you at a burping contest.

Host: Then let us begin!


	5. Chapter 5

**Um this might be the last chapter because I'm getting bored of my nonsense.  
JUST KIDDING I LOVE WRITING THESE RANDOM THINGS.  
I hope you like chapter 4, my freaky friends that actually waste their time reading this.  
BTW I do know that this is titled burping contest, but seriously I get off topic so easily. Sorry guys.**

* * *

Host: Alright so now we kind of need new judges since the old ones were turned into...uh... Erasers?

Evil Twin: Yeah..um... hold on.

Then out of no where three amoeba like creatures were sitting at the judges table.

Amoeba 1: bize ile geğirme yarışmasına başlayalım

Nudge: What the heck are those things and why are they speaking in turkish.

Evil: Twin: Oops my bad. I messed up on their language.

Nudge: Ya think.

Evil Twin: Oh shut your mouth or else I will do it for you. Now lets see can they speak english.

Amoeba 2: Olkaamme saada Röyhtäily contest kanssa

Nudge: I'm pretty sure that not a lot of people here knows Finnish.

Evil Twin: That was Finnish?! How the heck did you know that?

Nudge: Koska olen erittäin loistava. That means because I am very brilliant

Evil Twin: Wow...um maybe I should finally change them into english speaking amoebaa.

Nudge: Nooo really.

Evil Twin: Be quite or else I will make my amazing Erasers attack you and the rest of the flock.

Nudge: Oh no I am so scared! Lets just get on with this dumb burping contest.

Amoeba 3: Yes, let us begin because I am growing tired of your annoying "evil" arugments.

Evil Twin: I liked it better when you didn't speak english.

Amoeba 3: Like I care you can make me speak whatever language you want me to say since you are the writer

Evil Twin: You know what I might change you into thin air.

Angel: You do know that you are talking to an amoeba.

Evil Twin: Yes, I do know thank you very much!

Max: Can we just get on with this. I really just wanted a burping contest but you are getting us very distracted.

Evil Twin: I know I always get distracted thats why I suck at school. No wait I suck at school because I don't try, but same thing.

Gazzy: Can we get on with the contest because my voice is getting really annoying*he said this imitating Evil Twin's voice*

Evil Twin: Why you little brat.

Gazzy: Why you little brat.

Evil Twin: Stop copying me!

Gazzy: Stop copying me!

Evil Twin: This is never going to end.

Gazzy: This is never going to end.

Evil Twin: I am a butthead.

Gazzy: Yes you are a butthead

The flock laughs at Gazzy's remark.

Evil Twin: Be quiet or you people will never get to a burping contest because I will end my story now.

Max:*snorts* Yeah like you would seriously so that.

Evil Twin: I will. Now the story has ended because I don't want to give you guys the satisfaction of having a burping contest. So its over!!! Mwahahahah. I am so FREAKING EVIL!!!!

Then a pig appears.

Pig: TH TH TH TH THATS ALL FOLKS!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Panda: Um I'm sorry to tell all you people but the story isn't over till I SAY SOO!!

Max: Wow you have some problems.

Panda: I have problems. I HAVE PROBLEMS!! YOUR THE ONE THAT HAS WINGS AND VOICE INSIDE YOUR HEAD AND YOU SAY I HAVE PROBLEMS

Max: Hey AT LEAST I STAY SANE!!!

Panda: OH YEAH WELL YOU AREN'T THAT SANE TO ME!!

Max: BE quiet or else I will hurt you.

Panda: You can't hurt me when you don't even no where I am. SO HAHAHAHA.

Evil Twin: Uh Panda you do know that you are arguing with a fictional person.

Panda: Oh yeah...that was not showing that I'm a dumb person. But why do you care unless you want me to argue with you because then we can actually get physical.

Evil Twin: Nah thats okay. You two ladies can go back with your argument.

Panda: Oh shut up. You know you messed up my story and now I have to fixed what you did wrong.

Evil Twin: Me, do wrong on _your_ story. I mearly meshed our story together and created my wonderful story. That everyone loves.

Panda: Don't make me bite.

Evil Twin: Then that makes you a vampire.

Panda: Um wrong story we are on Maximum Ride not Twilight.

Max: Yeah so getting back to us, Maximum Ride people. CAN WE GET ON WITH THE BURPING CONTEST.

Panda: Please Max act civilized for a moment while I bite a person. We will get to the burping contest, you little cry baby

Max: What did you just call me!

Panda: A cry baby.

Max: Ugh just shut up or else.

Panda: Or else what you are going to hurt the author and end my story, thus you will never actually get to a burping contest.

Max stays quiet thinking of a come back, but she fails.

Gazzy: Aaaaanyways when do I get to burp!

Panda: When I say so.

Gazzy: Can I do it now

Evil Twin: No

Panda: Um I make the decisions you just overlook no writing anything in my story to mess it up even more thana you already did.

Evil Twin: You know that I wrote my story beautifully.

Panda: Ugh. For the last time this is MY story. Get it, MY story, not yours!

Evil Twin: Yeah, yeah big whoop. Its still my story.

Panda: You know what I'm just gonna ignore you while I try and start cleaning up the mess of a story you left for me.

Evil Twin: You can't ignore me I am an important person in this story. I AM THE AUTHOR!

Max: So...um when are we actually have a burping contest because I grow bored of your constant arguing

Evil Twin: Well you know what I grow bored of you and your dumb talking! Stop talking!!

Then for some reason Evil Twin took Max's mouth away.

Panda: No Max's mouth does not get taken away it stays on her face.

Then Max's mouth reappears on her face.

Evil Twin: But she was being mean to me so the only way to make her shut up is by having her mouth taken away.

Panda: So let us get on with the burping contest.

Gazzy: Finally!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Host: Alright lets get the burping contest started. Finally.

Gazzy: Hate to break it to everyone, but um we can't have a burping contest without a whole lot of soda. Which we kind of lack due to the fact that we all drank our soda before.

Max: Well then we need to get more. Is that such a problem?

Gazzy: Well I guess not.

Angel: Hey why don't we ask Panda to make the soda appear out of no where.

Evil Twin: Because I am incharge now. Mwahahaha.

Angel: But I thought Panda decided to finish her story without you interupting it.

Evil Twin: So its not like she is on this every moment of her life making sure that I do not destroy her story(more like making make my story better). Aaaanyways go get the soda!

Iggy: Alright just don't let a soda monster pop out because that would be really dumb.

Evil Twin: Fine I'll make the soda pop out of no where.

Then the soda hits Fang on the top of his head. Knocks out Fang.

Gazzy:*chuckling* That was funny. Do it again!

Iggy: Wait what just happened I felt a thud on the ground but what just happened.

Max: Fang got knocked out by the sodas being dropped on his head.

Iggy: That is pretty funny.

Max: Yes, yes Fang getting knocked out by sodas, very funny, lets get on with the burping contest.

Angel: Well shouldn't we wait til Fang wakes up.

Gazzy: Nah who cares about Fang.

Abby: I do.

Gazzy: What the who the heck are you?!?

Abby: No one.*she whispers as she disappears into the shadows.

Nudge: So, that wasn't really weird.

Evil Twin: Yeah she creeps me out and she is weird.

Iggy: When do we get to start thee burping contest!!!

Evil Twin: Never. Mwahahahaha!

Panda: I thought I told you to stay away from my story!.

Evil Twin: I did I just went to my story. DUH.

Panda: And you made Fang get knocked out!

Abby: Yeah he did. Hurt him, hurt him now.*Fades back into the shadows.*

Nudge: I can see how she is creepy.

Evil Twin: I know right!

Panda: So you steal my story and you steal my line. Go dye.

Evil Twin: What color?

Panda: You are a moron. Go D-I-E, DIE!!!

Max: Oh my gosh! Can't you get along for just a little while so we can have a burping contest.

Nudge.: Yeah. Please, I am getting bored of your aruging. Its like Fang and Max's argument, completely pointless since you know you'll love each other in the end.

Panda: Haha. I do not love my evil twin. Its just...not me.

Nudge:*whispers* Loser

Evil Twin: Yes, I agree.

Panda: Don't ever say that again or i will hurt you.

Nudge: I can beat your a...

Gazzy: HEY! LETS JUST ALL BE FREINDS AND HAVE PEACEFUL A BURPING CONTEST. Like right now.

Panda: Fine.

**

* * *

**

**Panda: Please note that most of this I do not remember writing so don't hurt my feelings.**

**Evil Twin: No hurt her feelings!!**

**Panda: Shut up or else.**

**Evil Twin: Or else what?**

**Panda:...**

**Evil Twin: Yeah thought so!**


	8. Chapter 8

Host: Max is up first

Gazzy: No please let it be me I have been waiting forever!

Host: I am sorry but it is not how I do things.

Gazzy: Fine.

Max walks up to the judges and stands on a piece of tape marked where she should stand. She takes a big gulp.

Gazzy: You are going to mess up!

The sound of Gazzy's voice made Max jump a little bit because she got frightened.

Max: BUUURRRPPP!!!

Judge 1: Eww that was disgusting.

Gazzy: What do you think is gonna happen at a burping contest you crappy judge.

Judge 1: Sorry! I give it a 5.7 though.

Judge 2: Um that was a 1.5 in my opinion.

Max: What?

Gazzy: Hahahahahahahaha!

Fang: Don't worry, Max. That was just Gazzy.

Max: Do that again and you will never see your turn.

Gazzy closed his mouth and started looking at the ground.

Judge 2: So, I actually give it a 6.

Judge 3: Um how about a 6.2. Oh yeah I am nicer than all of you. Not!

Then judge three transformed into a huge monster. He was all furry and kinda looked like a teddy bear thing.

Max: What the heck are you?!?!?!?!

Monster thing: To tell you the truth I have no idea. I don't even have a name. That's why I am an angry person. I take all my anger our on people I am sent to kill.

Max: Um why were you sent to kill us and who sent you?

Then the teddy bear monster thing started walking away

Fang: What is up with all the random people and things coming out of no where it is getting really annoying. Oh wait, duh annoying equals

Abby: Me!!!

Fang: No. I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about Evil Twin

Abby: You know you love me!!!!

Then Abby disappears once, again.

Evil Twin: Well you were right it was me.

Gazzy: Are you serious!?!?!

Evil Twin: Yes I am most serious.

Gazzy: But I was going to go next and when ever you get into the story we never get to the burping contest.

Evil Twin: And I care why?

Nudge: Um because the story is called BURPING CONTEST so if we don't have a burping contest it kinda makes the whole title wrong. Wow I have never actually read a title that was not related to the story . Oh wait I might have but its not like I can remember that. Did you know I went to a school and I got to read a bunch of stories.

Evil Twin: Where is the dumb off button on this annoying creature.

Iggy: That is what I ask myself everyday!

Angel: Trust me he does.

Gazzy: I don't care about books, or what Iggy thinks, no offense, I just want to have my turn for the burping contest.

Evil Twin: You do know that you are becoming more annoying than Nudge gets.

Gazzy: I don't care just let me have a turn for the burping contest.

Max: Well you don't get a turn till Fang goes then Iggy then Nudge.

Gazzy: But why? I have been waiting the longest.

Max: Um actually we have all been waiting the same amount of time.

Gazzy: But you already went so you don't have to wait anymore.

Max: I know.

Gazzy: So it can be my turn now.

Evil Twin: Shut up you annoying child I will tell you when you get to go. I am in charge and I say that no one gets to go. Mwahahahahahahahahhahahaha.

Max: Well wait you say doesn't go since I already went. So mwahahahahahahahahhahahaha to you.

Evil Twin: Oh yeah, I didn't think about that. Oh well. I guess I have to kill you so no one has gotten a turn to burp.

Then Max curls up into a ball and dies. Fang runs over to her side.

Fang: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Max I love you.

Evil Twin: Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!

Panda: Get real do you honestly think imma gonna let him kill Max.

Max: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. I tricked you. See a bird kid can play dead!


	9. Chapter 9

Panda: Soooo…who wants to have a burping contest?Gazzy: Me, me, me, me, me!!!!!!

Angel: Hey, Gazzy do you really want to have a burping contest?

Gazzy: Haha, you are so kind.

Angel: I try my best to be

Host: Next person up is… Fang

Fang: Yes, my turn

Gazzy: I hope you fail just like Max did.

Fang: Um, is there something seriously wrong with you Gasman?

Gazzy: No, no why would you ask? Hehehe

Iggy: Woah dude that was really creepy.

Gazzy: You…you think so? Hehehe

Angel: He has definitely taken some drugs right behind our backs.

Gazzy: Never, never. Hehehehe

Angel: Fine then he was sniffing some sharpies and got high.

Panda: Ahhh, my dear child you cannot get high off of sharpies they are non-toxic.

Angel: Fine then nail polish

Max: None of us ever have time to paint our nails, so why would we have nail polish?Angel: FINE THENHE IS NOT HIGH HE IS JUST FEAKIN' WEIRD!!!

Max: Yeah, that is probably the answer.

Gazzy: Wow guys thanks for letting me know how you really think about me.

Iggy: Its okay dude, but you do know that you are holding Fang from having his turn to burp, thus you, my dear friend, will never get the chance to have a turn.

Gazzy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Fang: Then SHUT UP ALREADY!

Gazzy: Jeez, no need to yell at me!

Panda: Yes there is, there is always a need to yell at someone. No matter what they did you may always have the need to yell at someone.

Gazzy: Why are you always popping in at random times? It gets a bit annoying

Evil Twin: Tell me about.

Panda: WTF! I thought dad grounded you, because you never do your homework and play videogames all day instead. What a loser!

Evil Twin: I heard that last part, and noooooooo psh I just am…

Max: Whatever, we honestly don't care. Lets just get this dumb burping contest over with!

Host: I agree, I have a life outside of hosting burping contests.

Panda: How can you have a life outside of this if I made you up on the spot out of thin air.

Angel: Yeah, she made you go poof, like magic.

Panda: NO! NOT LIKE MAGIC JEEZ!!!

Angel: No need to be a grouchy child.

Panda: You are calling me a child, I am older than you!

Fang: Whatever, just let me have my turn.

Panda: You can't order me around! I order you around. I am your ruler. Mwahahaha.

Fang: Wow I think Evil Twin is rubbing off on you.

Panda: No, never…I can't be like him. Its just to weird.

Max: And like you are already not weird.

Panda: Haha. JERK!!!

Max: Seriously, you need to see a therapist or something.

Panda: Are you a moron!!! You never go to a therapist. That person is THE RAPIST.

Iggy: Huh?

Panda: Therapist = the rapist.

Iggy: No still don't get it.

Panda: You know what, I don't care!!!

Iggy: Good. Now you know how I feel every time you talk.

Panda: Rude!!!

Max: Aww… I thought you would have gotten used to that.

Panda: Yuppers, well I didn't!

Gazzy: Wait when is Fang going to get to have his turn. BECAUSE I REALLY WANT MY TURN!!!

Angel: Stop complaining. Sheesh, you will get your turn soon.

* * *

**REVIEW YOU DUMB PEOPLE!!! Sorry that was rude, but REVIEW!!! I know that you people don't review. So just at least say, Hey good story, or hey terrible story. JUST REVIEW.  
Tah tah  
Maranda Panda**


End file.
